


registration rebellion

by fandoms8



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: All is not well, Gen, Inhuman, Mutants, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms8/pseuds/fandoms8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the mutant regestration act and the superhero regestration act happen at the same time... What could possibly go wrong?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	registration rebellion

I remember the day I arrived at St. Agnes orphanage. I cried because the day before my parents died. There was one girl who came up to me and said "hi I'm Mary" and I said "I'm Lexi" and then she asked why i was crying so I told her and she gave me a hug and said "I can be your friend" and I remember my whole world lit up but that was 18 years ago.

 

The cold air kisses my rosy cheeks as I board the plane. I find my seat and buckle up right before I hear the pilot say "welcome to Canada airlines this is your pilot speaking. please buckle your seat belts and prepare for takeoff" I sigh 'this is going to be a long ride'

 

as I step off the plane I look around and smile. "Mary Sue, how glad I am to see you!" she just rolls her eyes "come on, our rides this way" she says and pulls me in another direction.  
"wow, this is a big plane" I tell Skye as she leads me up the cargo ramp of the biggest plane I have ever seen. I am broken out of my state of awe when I hear an argument coming from my left and spin to see two people, one man one woman bickering in what seems to be a lab. "no Fitz that's not how it works- hi I'm Jemma Simmons and this is-" "Leo Fitz"  
" you must be Lexi" "yup that's me" I reply and I hear Skye calling me from upstairs "Well it was nice meeting you but Mary calls" I say as I jog up the stairs.

 

"this is your room" Skye says gesturing towards a small room with a twin bed and a closet "Thanks Skye I'm gonna get unpacked so I'll see you later yeah?" I ask "yup see you later" Skye replies over her shoulder as she walks away 'okay lets see...' I unzip my duffel bag and scoop out all the clothes 'I wonder what Fitz and Simmons were arguing about' I think as I spill all my clothing into the closet and set up my laptop "lets see... ooo I like that song" clicking on the icon and turning up the volume.

about an hour I'm finally all unpacked and super hungry so I venture out of my room to find Skye and crash into a wall? no too soft i look up to see a really cute guy staring back at me "hi" I say "sorry about that" and he just walks away 'hmm well that was weird' I think as I look for Skye.

"Oh hi done so soon?" Skye asks while typing on her computer  
"yeah I was starting to get hungry..." I say quietly  
"oh well dinners at 5:00 so we don't have to wait long" Skye replies cheerily. I glance at the clock it reads 4:45 and run back to my bunk.

"Dinners ready" someone says over the COMS and I close the door to my bunk and head towards the kitchen "hi Lexi!" I hear a British voice exclaim and look towards the person "Hi Simmons" I reply politely and we walk to the kitchen in silence.


End file.
